


fic meme drabbles

by jerkbending



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 15:59:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2627636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jerkbending/pseuds/jerkbending
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a collection of drabbles from a survey challenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Safety First / Jeeko

"Jasmine," Zuko breathes between gasps, and Jee almost doesn’t hear it the first time with his head buried between Zuko’s thighs. "Jasmine!" he strains against the ropes on his wrists and arches his back off the bed, but Jee is already climbing up next to him to work at the knots.

"Hang on," he’s trying to untie one hand and figure out what’s wrong at the same time. Zuko’s breathing hard with a sheen of sweat on his face and chest, eyes wide and dark. Jee gets one hand free and rubs at his wrist; there’s a little chafing there, but Zuko doesn’t act like it hurts. Instead of bringing it closer to his body, he lets his arm lay where Jee drops it when he crosses him to get to the other one, "hang on."

He’s got him free now and moves back down to sit at the foot of the bed; Zuko doesn’t look scared, but he’s been fooled before. The brat sits up and winces, decides to lean back on his hands instead. “I can’t,” he pants, “I can’t. I can’t.”

"Alright," Jee rubs at an ankle, a calf, because he doesn’t know exactly what he’s talking about, "it’s alright."

"Fuck me," Zuko looks him right in the face, and Jee will never get tired of watching those lips form those words, never as long as he lives. "We’ve been here for hours. If you don’t do it now, I’m going to die.”

Jee tries not to smirk and think about what a drama queen he is. It hasn’t been hours, one would be pushing it, and the rope was Zuko’s idea. Honestly he didn’t know what the kid expected. Jee had had a young, virile, beautiful boy stark naked and mostly immobile. What was he supposed to do but take his time exploring every inch of that perfect body? Zuko didn’t do ‘slow’ very often; Jee remembered vaguely what it was like to be young and want everything now now now. 

"But you were doing so well," he eyes Zuko’s cock, wet and red and angry, almost purple at the head. Jee’s been playing How Long Can I Make Him Beg, and apparently he’s finished the game. Too bad he didn’t make note of the time. Zuko’s nipples are red too, pebbled; there have been teeth there, and a tongue that had teamed up with the rest of Jee’s mouth to do wicked things to his cock that made Zuko mewl and whine. There were tiny red spots on the inside of his thighs where Jee had nipped to remind the brat that the walls were quite thin and he didn’t need Mrs. Next Door to shoot him any more dirty looks in the Laundry again. 

"Fuck. Me." Zuko commands, again, and Jee’s not sure Zuko knows how completely un-intimidating he looks with his legs spread, wet glistening behind his balls that matches the sticky mess on Jee’s fingers that are currently rubbing up and down his leg. "Now."

Jee doesn’t try not to smirk now and kneels between Zuko’s legs, looming over him as Zuko spreads them wider, hands clutching at Jee’s shoulders. He probably shouldn’t be such a pushover, has a faint notion of ‘giving him what he wants will only encourage him,’ but Zuko’s moan when he slides home is so sweet. Like he’s had an itch for hours and has finally found someone to scratch it. His legs snap up around Jee’s waist, and he’ll never get tired of that feeling either.

"I’ll get you back for that," Zuko pants as they move together, "next time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (of COURSE I went to a safe word where ELSE am I going to go with that? Zuko’s safe word borrowed from [this wonderful fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/270928/chapters/427712) because I adore it.)


	2. Fairy Tale / Jeeko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This anon has excellent taste in ships. I apologize for going with the obvious. No I don’t. Everything I touch turns to sex.

Zuko is pretty sure he’s heard this story before, from his mother a long time ago when he was still young enough to be tucked into bed and kissed goodnight. Don’t go out in the woods at night. Don’t go off the path. Don’t go alone. Don’t talk to strangers. You’ll get eaten.

He didn’t know it at the time, but ‘woods’ and ‘path’ and ‘eaten’ can mean a lot of different things, and you don’t always figure it out in time. 

The club scene isn’t really Zuko’s thing, with the crowd and the smoke and the lights. But he tries it. Once. Just so Jet will leave him alone about it. But he didn’t mean that literally because he turns around and Jet has vanished, and Zuko has had too many drinks to be left to his own devices. Jet won’t answer his phone and Zuko didn’t drive, so he dances. Sort of. 

Someone gets grabby with him from behind and that is not okay; he’s having enough trouble staying upright as it is without someone else right up on him and that is Zuko’s personal property thank you very much and he turns around to give the guy a piece of his mind and almost falls. The asshole laughs and gets him by the shoulders, and Zuko is too fuzzy-brained to break the hold and just humiliated by the whole thing so he yells instead. He can’t hear what the other guy says back but they’re both yelling and then he swings. And swings again.

He’s kind of aware of a large pair of arms dragging him away from the dance floor to the foyer, but he’s very aware of some kind of shield design stretched across a broad chest. There’s a wood-paneled hallway leading to the bathrooms at one end and an exit at the other, and that’s where he’s leaning against the wall trying to get his breath, deliberately not looking this guy in the face because he knows he is being judged hard-core for a stupid kid that can’t hold his liquor. Zuko wants to tell him to shut up and stop asking him if he’s okay, that he’s not a kid or they wouldn’t have let him in, but he burps instead. 

Don’t go off the path, and don’t go off with strangers. It’s dark near the exit at the end of the hall. The wood paneling is cool on his back with his hands scrabbling to hold onto shoulders, back, whatever he can grab because he’s never been kissed like this and the world won’t stop spinning long enough for him to properly enjoy it. This man with the anchor tattoo that just fits under Zuko’s hand and who smells a little like club smoke and Old Spice and Zuko didn’t catch his name, but he’s got a leg pressed between Zuko’s thighs just there and Zuko pretends he doesn’t feel his phone vibrate in his back pocket. When a hand dips under the waistband of his jeans and grabs, Zuko’s not sure if he wound up with the woodsman after all.


	3. Expectations / Jeeko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do not buy your sex toys from Wal-Mart. This has been a PSA.

The ice was a major disappointment, and Zuko didn’t know why he’d thought it might be a good idea; he was not a cold weather bird. It was fine on his lips. The goosebumps started when Jee began to draw it down his neck; it felt like a wet snowball dripping down his collar that he could just not get rid of. He thought he had it under control when it came down his chest, but he actually hissed when it was dragged across his nipples; plus to that situation was Jee’s mouth followed to remedy the chill. His stomach muscles jumped when the ice went lower, and he knew it was going to be bad before it happened but he couldn’t string the words together until it tentatively touched the head of his cock and Zuko didn’t have to articulate any actual words for Jee to know that experiment was over. They let it melt on the floor.

The hot wax was more successful. The little flame hovering over him in the dark, watching the droplet gather and swell and fall, and it didn’t really hurt like he thought it would. The burn was there but gone almost instantly, and the kisses of heat it left behind were a pleasant trail for the Lieutenant’s lips to follow.

In hindsight, any sex toy bought at Walmart was bound to be gimmicky and cheap. The handcuffs were plastic covered with pink velour and feathers, for goodness’ sake, but Jee fastened them around Zuko’s wrists with a click anyway with a murmured, “Don’t move.” Zuko watched him move down the bed to lie between his legs, and he must have been staring because Jee pinched under his knee and asked if he needed to get the blindfold. He let Zuko hook a leg over his shoulder for comfort, and Zuko lay back. The plastic chain snapped when he came.

He had half an hour. He had half an hour and a sex shop rope and the blush from yesterday when he bought it. A sex shop rope and a step-by-step guide to a fairly simple design that you were supposed to be able to do by yourself, except the rope was too long and he hadn’t doubled it over for fear it wouldn’t be long enough, and now he had about a thousand feat of rope end and no idea what to do with it and twenty minutes until Jee came home. He doubled the rope this time, and it looked like it was going to be long enough, but it wasn’t fitting just right in places like it had when it was single, and the double strands confused his fingers behind his back and the design was wonky and pulled to one side because he’d missed a loop and ten minutes to go. He was weaving the ends in with the design like it showed when you were trying to wrap it up when he heard the key in the lock, and he didn’t have time to do one more once-over of how it looked from the back because he was scrambling onto the bed and trying to fix himself into what he hoped was a sufficient come-hither position while trying to keep his voice even and casual. Like he’d been here all day. (Jee didn’t even wait to get fully naked. Zuko supposed the back must have looked pretty good.)


End file.
